


A Moment in Time

by Roguex1979



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Closet Sex, Clothed Sex, F/M, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/pseuds/Roguex1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamzyn Smith is not enjoying herself at her friend, Tom Hiddleston's wedding. After a friend of the Bride shoves a video camera in her face to get a message for the happy couple, a revelation is discovered and Tanzyn flees into a closet for some alone time to deal with her issues.</p>
<p>The problem is that Tom follows her, and he IS her issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this. I actually wrote this about 5 years ago for another fandom, but easily converted it. I have others that I may do as well.

_Camera’s POV_

_Battery: full. Check._

_Room of guests: seated and chatting. Check._

_Time to start._

_Press record._

"Hey there, Serena! This is your best friend in the world! Well, not really, because I'm not a bridesmaid, but still, one that spends almost every day with you, even outside of work.

I decided that on this day, your wedding day, that I would make a video diary. I know, I know; you already have a professional to do all that, but I'm making this for myself as part of my hobby, and of course, I am going to give you a copy.

First things first! You already had the ceremony, which was so beautiful! You looked so gorgeous at the altar in your flowing white dress, and your new husband...he looked totally hot too. Don't worry, you know I'm not into him, so I can say that without you thinking I'm out to steal him away.

By the way, what do you think of my dress? I got it for half the price in the sale like months ago. It was a squeeze, but I finally got into it!

Anyway, so you've had the ceremony, so you're already married, but we're now at the reception, which is amazing! We've also already eaten, so I'm not going to show anyone with food in their mouths, which would be gross, but I am going to go round all the guests and get them to say things about you to the camera. It'll be less formal than the way the professional guy made us all speak, so hopefully, more fun.

Okay, I guess I'll start with...that table over there. If I remember correctly, they're your friends from high school. Hey, guys? I'm a friend of Serena's. I know you all had a camera shoved in your faces a little while ago by that rude guy, but would you mind just saying a few more words to the happy couple? Whatever you want, it doesn't even have to be clean."

"Sure! I'll start! Hey there guys, Ben here! Great spread. You do know how to throw a party, Serena, you always have. Congrats on winning the lottery, Tom, Serena is a great girl. Serena, he'll treat you right, give you everything you deserve. And Tom, if you don't treat her like a princess every day of the rest of your lives, I'm going to beat you so hard, you’ll wonder what you’re doing in next Tuesday, got it?"

"Er, thanks, Ben. Not sure if threatening the groom is going to get you invited to brunch tomorrow. Moving on...James?”

"Thanks. Tom, Serena, I just wanted to say that you...you two...um...lord! I said I wasn't going to cry!"

"James! Be a man for once in your life!"

"Shut up, Michael! This is a tender moment. Anyway, I just wanted to say that you two are the best couple. You complement each other so well. Tom, it's a good thing you changed those baby blonde curls and grew some face fuzz because I'm pretty sure that Serena wouldn't have agreed to marry you if you hadn't finally looked more mature. Ouch! Chris, what was that for?"

"O...kay...I think I'm going to move on to the next person. Hi there? How do you know the happy couple? I love your dress, by the way!”

“Thanks. Long time friend to the groom. Serena, Tom, I'm really happy for you guys."

"What's up, Tam? You've been moping all afternoon. Weddings are supposed to be a happy occasion."

"It's nothing. Don't worry. Can you get the camera out of my face now?"

"Wow! There is definitely something wrong! Tam, tell us; what's happening, sweetheart? Why are you so down?"

"I'm fine, really. See? I'm smiling."

"Not with your eyes."

"Tam, please tell us. This lady will make sure to edit it before showing Tom and Serena, right?"

"Of course."

"Guys, I'm fine."

"You're obviously not fine, Tamzyn, otherwise you'd be your usually annoying happy-go-lucky self."

"Michael!"

"Oh James, get over yourself."

"Can we keep it down? People are starting to stare. Tam, just tell us why you're not happy for Tom and Serena. I thought they were your best friends, or at least, Tom is?"

“They are, he is...was.”

“Was? Come on, what’s going on?”

"Just tell us why you're so moody! That time of the month?"

"Fine! Okay, I will tell you! My name is Tamzyn Smith and the reason I'm not thrilled for the happy couple is because I used to be the groom’s lover, and I'm still in love with him!"

_Battery: still full. Check_

_Room of guests: milling about and chatting, less one table in complete silence, complete shock. Check._

_Better stop._

_Press stop._

~~~

_Tam’s POV_

I slammed my hands against the top of the table and used the force to stand up, leaning over, looking at each person at the table, daring them to speak. Why were they so surprised? They knew how much I loved Tom, although, in their defence, I think they must have thought it was more like brother/sister love. Around our friends, he was always ruffling my hair, laughing and joking about how I need to find a good man. How could they have known that we secretly explored each other's bodies in fascination, touching, probing. And the touching and probing of course led to sex, and sex led to love...for me anyway.

My gaze fell on the girl with the camera, one of Serena's best friends. I hadn't met her before. No, once Serena and Tom got together, he kept a fair distance from me, except when he and I shared carnal pleasures even before they did. As a result, I wasn't introduced to 'their' friends. We were segregated into our friends; Ben, Michael, Chris and James, all best friends from high school and university, and then 'their' friends; everyone they met as a couple.

I gave the girl my best glare. She visibly gulped. "I'll, uh...be sure to edit that last part out." I raised an eyebrow. "And never speak of this again...ever...to anyone."

I nodded once in semi-thanks and turned to leave. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ben get up, but, thankfully, Chris stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. The Australian could be an idiot sometimes, not fully grasping British culture and the way people acted at times, but this time, he was a saviour. I didn't want to have to explain myself to them, not at this time. I wasn't ready to tell all. I was slightly drunk from the wine served with the dinner and was likely to give them way too much information. I may end up telling them everything in a few days because I knew Ben, my other best mate, wasn’t going to be able to let this one go, but for now, I just needed some space.

I headed for the bathrooms down some stairs. I didn't bother stopping to admire the bouquets of flowers or pretty candelabras that Serena and Tom would have picked out together to decorate this place for their reception, because, in the end, I was going off to sulk and feel sorry for myself.

"I'm afraid the bathrooms are out of order at this moment," one of the staff members advised. "They should be fixed in a few minutes." But one look at my expression must have told her that I was in desperate need for a place to sit and be alone, not necessarily use the facilities. She smiled sympathetically, as if she knew what I was going through. She pointed me in the direction of a supply closet and assured me that no one would need anything from there tonight.

I thanked her and shut myself in. It was dark. There were no windows. Why would there be a window in a supply closet? I sat on a sturdy box and began thinking. I thought about the past. I thought about how right it had felt being with Tom; physically, mentally, emotionally. I thought about how he'd whispered to me many times that we would be together forever, and how I waited for the day when he would openly admit his feelings to everyone. Oh how I waited a long time. I thought about how he'd lied about the being together forever part when after a little over a year later, he announced at a party that he and Serena, a girl he’d been seeing for two months were officially a couple, and how within another year, they were engaged with plans to have a summer wedding only six months away.

I had thought Tom would break it off with Serena many times; first while they were dating, then at first during their engagement, because he was still sleeping with me. I kept hoping it would end, either with him and me, or him and Serena so that we could move on, but he kept coming to me, then going back to her. I should have tried harder to stop him from leaving me or at least tried harder to stop him from using me and cheating on Serena, but he knew just how to touch me, coerce me, my negations dying on my lips, and I'd just melt into him and let him have his way with me, regretting it the instant he left to go back to his shared home with his bride-to-be. I didn't want to hurt Serena, but I didn't want to be hurt at the same time, and at that stage, letting him go for good would have hurt me to no end. I wasn’t strong enough to say no.

But, in the end the decision was taken away from me like it should have been the minute he started seeing Serena, and he stopped coming round the closer to the wedding they got. And it hurt, like a thousand knives twisting in my gut, even though I knew that it was for the best. I was sure I'd get over it, and it meant Serena wouldn't get hurt. I nearly hadn’t come to the wedding, trying desperately to find a legitimate excuse, but I knew it would have looked odd that one of Tom’s best friends hadn’t come after knowing about it for months.

I didn't realise I was crying until a tear fell on my hand in the dark. I wiped my face and there were rivers running down my cheeks. I shook my head trying to tell myself I was being stupid and childish. Tom and Serena were married now and I would just have to move on! Of course, telling myself this and doing it were two different things. I felt a loud sob erupt from my chest and mouth before I could contain it.

The door to the supply closet flung open and light from the hallway filtered in. I was temporarily blinded by the light and my tears. I squinted and lifted my hand to try and shield the light, but ended up looking away.

"Tam?" My head shot up again at the sound of Tom's deep voice. No, why was he here to see me like this? "What are you doing in here?"

Finally, my eyes adjusted to the light and I wiped away the tears. There he was, standing in the doorway with his perfect tuxedo on, looking perfect, and married. "I was looking for something," I lied.

I had to shift as Tom closed the door behind him and sat on the same box as me. I was in darkness again, but this time, the love of my life was next to me. He was close...too close...too close for a married man and his former lover to be. "What were you looking for?"

I tried to shift away from him, but I was already up against the shelves. "I don't know," I answered lamely. _My dignity perhaps_?

"I saw you get up from your table in a bit of a temper and storm off. I came to look for you after a few minutes."

"You mean you even noticed me when your bride is so radiant?" I asked bitterly repeating words he'd used in his speech a little less than an hour ago.

I felt an arm go round my shoulder and I stiffened. I didn't want him to touch me. Yes, I did. No, I didn't. I didn't! "Tam, of course I would notice you. My sight gravitates towards you whenever you’re in the same room as me." He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his other arm around me, stroking my hair. I began to get goosebumps and that feeling I always got when he touched me. His hand slipped from my hair and rubbed my neck. He was starting again, and he knew it. His breathing began to get heavier.

"Tom, what are you doing?" I asked him. "You're married, so you shouldn't be saying things like that to me, or touching me like that. It's your wedding day."

He nuzzled his face into my hair, another classic move that usually ended up with me naked and him buried deep inside of me. "Just because it's my wedding day, doesn't mean I can't be with my lover...?"

"Stop it!" I hissed and tried to push him away, but he held firm. "You can't do this, Tom! You can't have Serena and me at the same time!"

"I don't want to have you and Serena at the same time. I want you now, and I'll have Serena later."

"What the hell?!" I burst. I couldn't believe it! He was trying to act as if what he was doing was normal! "Tom, you can't be with two people! It's wrong, you know that! You're married now and if you didn't think being with me while you were dating, living with and about to marry Serena was wrong, being with me after you are married is the worst!"

"But, Tam, you’re my soul mate..."

This time I managed to break free of him and stood up, banging my head on what I assumed was a low hanging lightbulb. "I am not your soul mate! If I was, you would have made a relationship in the open with me. You would have moved in with me. You would have married me! It's very wrong! Very, very wrong! You are cheating, and that is wrong! If Serena found out about the fact that you were sleeping with me when you two were dating. she would have dumped you so fast your head would have spun. And now, if she found out what you were trying to do now and on your wedding day, she would divorce you like that!" I snapped my fingers for emphasis.

I saw him stand, my eyes had adjusted to the dark again and he put his hands on my shoulders towering over me. "Tam..."

I knocked his hands away. "No!" I snarled, although it was probably more of a whimper. His touches sent electric fire through my body that made me want him so badly. "I know you know how this works. I know you know that you can only be with one person and you chose her, and still for reasons I cannot fathom! You never told me why her and not me." I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Why, Tom? Why her and not me?"

He didn't answer me. I knew he wouldn't. I've asked him countless number of times and he never answers. Instead, he leaned forwards suddenly and kissed me roughly. This was his answer. I couldn't pull back because the space was small and I was already leaning against another set of shelves with the force of the kiss. Not that I wanted to. His kiss was always the end of me. The soft touches were the start, and the kiss was the deal breaker. No matter how many times I promised myself that he and I would never have sex as long as he and Serena were together, his kiss always made me forget that promise.

From the kiss, we progressed quickly for fear (and the excitement) of getting caught. We scrambled to get clothes undone, him lifting my silky red dress up to my waist, my panties ending up around one ankle, the other leg free, and Tom's trousers pulled down just passed his hips. Within moments, my legs were wrapped around his waist and he was thrusting inside of me desperately. The preparation had been hurried but I’d been quite wet despite my anger, and being pressed against a set of shelves filled with cleaning supplies was uncomfortable, but the pain turned to pleasure very quickly. I pressed my lips against his in an effort to keep us both quiet, but whimpers and moans still filled the small space as our tongues fought a battle neither would win. His arms were tight around me, his hands sliding down to cup my bared bottom and squeezing the flesh there. It didn’t take very long for him to turn our bodies, brace me against the closet door, reach between our bodies and rub my swollen clit bringing me to an earth shattering orgasm, his release following shortly.

As we cleaned up using some convenient paper towel, I contemplated Tom. We'd turned the light on so we could see what were were doing and to make sure there was no evidence of our tryst, so I could see his face. He had a strange little smile on his face. Contented and happy. It was a look of bliss, and it confused me. I felt shame creeping into my soul knowing that even as bad as it had been that he and I had been sleeping together throughout his relationship with Serena, this Wedding Day affair could kill me with guilt. It was then that I made a final decision I'd been mulling about in my mind for some weeks now, one that I hoped Tom would take seriously.

"I've decided to move," I said as Tom crumpled the paper he'd used to wipe his hand into a tiny ball. He looked up at me sharply, a look of shock on his face. I shrugged balling up my own tissue and finding a place to stow it. "I can't keep doing this with you, especially now that you're married. And besides, I found a new job in Manchester." The whole time I told him my plans, I held off telling him that if he'd chosen me I would not be moving, so it was his fault. I didn't want to guilt him at all. Let him feel that on his own.

"Tamzyn..." he started, but I held up a hand and shook my head.

"We each have our own lives now. Your future is clear, with Serena, and mine is win Manchester. There's nothing to keep us together." The moment I said it, I knew I'd said too much. The hurt on Tom's face was clear, but I couldn't deal with that, not now, not ever. He made his bed, so now he had to lay in it. I turned and opened the closet door very carefully and peeked out to make sure no one was around. When it was clear, I stepped out. Tom followed shortly after and when we were both out and standing in the hallway, we felt safer and more relaxed. And I felt different, like this time, my promise would stick.

I looked up at him, because he was way taller than me. I smiled sadly and ran my fingers through his hair to put back an out of place stray. "You need to go be with your wife now."

He caught my hand in his and brought my fingers down to his lips and kissed them gently. I looked nervously up and down the hallway for people and cameras. "I'm sorry, Tam," he said to me, and I could hear genuine heart-felt regret in his voice. It made me feel a little better.

I pulled my hand away, turned him round and pushed him down the hall. "Don't worry about me. You've got a lifetime of Serena to deal with!" I laughed jokingly and he joined in. We'd always said she was sweet, but slightly annoying. She knew though, because we always joked about it, and she was okay with it.

As I watched Tom disappear back up the stairs, I couldn't help but crumple a bit. I still loved him so much, but at least this time, I felt that I could handle not being with him. Moving would help too. A lot.

Making sure one last time that I was decent, I walked up the stairs to rejoin my table. Thankfully, the girl with the camera was no where to be seen. I just hoped she would do what she said and edit out my craziness.

"Tam, there you are!" I heard Ben shout from across the room. He was walking purposefully towards me and behind him, I could see Tom and Serena talking to each other. Serena giggled and hugged him and then Ben blocked the sight. "I was worried about you! Are you okay? What was that back then?"

I smiled at him. "Ben, I'll explain everything to you later. For now, just assume I've drunk too much and leave it be, okay?"

Ben knew me well enough to know that when I say I'll tell him later that I will and to drop it when I ask him too. He nodded and threw his arm around my shoulder. "In which case, let's go see if they've got any more to drink. I'm still as sober as a judge!"

I laughed as Ben herded me further away from Tom and Serena. I couldn't help but turn my head to look at them though. They were on the dance floor, holding each other close and dancing slowly, looking very happy.

And at that moment, I hoped that nothing would come between them, ever.

And the shift in my thought pattern scared me little, but I was glad too. Because it meant I had begun to heal.

I hoped.

THE END

 


End file.
